


Smut And Everything Butt

by toboldlyhomo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also lube as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the "40 Days of Filth" prompt collection orchestrated by WeWillSpockYou and her merry band of McKirk miscreants. Going to try and upload one thing each day, providing I don't get buried under studying for my finals. </p><p>As implied by the name of the whole collection, this is just porn in its purest form. So have fun, you horndogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal Sex

“C’mon, Jimmy,” Len rasped, “open up that sweet mouth of yours for me.” His fingertips pressed against the bite-reddened flesh of Jim’s lips and he draped his body along of length of his back, teasingly grinding against Jim as his cock rubbed his swollen, abused hole. “Suck,” he ordered, as they slid inside.

Jim curled his tongue around the digits, cheeks hollowing to draw them in deeper as he whimpered at the taste of his own come that coated them. He laved and licked at the fingers until all that was left was Len, every last drop of himself gone, before they were dragged out of his mouth again.

Len wrapped an arm around Jim’s chest to keep him upright as his fingers delved into the tight heat of his body again, plunging easily into the fuck-loose hole and nudging his prostate every time he thrust them inside over and over. He could feel his cock hardening more with each new moan and sigh that spilled from Jim’s lips; the blond’s eyes wrenched shut as the pleasure-pain of overstimulation and desire surged through his body.

“ _Bones_ ,” he whined, high and strained. “Please, fuck, I need you!” Jim dropped his head back onto Len’s shoulder, chest heaving with every shift that left him gasping for breath. He dug his fingernails into Len’s muscular legs, grasping them and leaving small crescent-shaped marks and scratches all over the tanned skin as he flailed and begged for more.

“It’s okay, darlin’,” the brunet whispered soothingly into Jim’s ear, lightly tugging on the lobe with his teeth to draw out another groan, “I’ll give you what you want.” He slowly pulled out his fingers then circled his rim with the tips, feeling the muscle flutter against them as a cry was ripped from Jim’s throat. “Shhh, baby, just lemme take care of you.”

He reached underneath Jim’s spread thighs to take himself in hand, stroking and nudging the head against the blond’s hole with every jerk of his wrist. Using the come and lube that steadily trickled out, Len slicked up his length and with a single, strong push of his hips, seated himself deep inside.

Relief and desperation flooded Jim’s body as he was filled again, and rolled on his haunches in tight circles. A litany of “Bones, Bones, _Bones_ ,” escaped his lips every time his hit him just right.

Len growled deep in his chest, burying his teeth in Jim’s already bruise-marked shoulder. His hold on the blond’s chest tightened and he hoisted him up so that he could piston his flushed, hard dick in and out of his body, making the slapping of skin reverberate in the room with each brutal movement.

Jim was panting, every driving force pushing the air from his lungs and making lights explode behind his closed eyelids. He wrapped a hand around his aching length, feeling his body go taut with his impending orgasm. “I’m --”

The doctor pushed forward, one of his hands joining Jim’s as he fucked harder into his tender body. “Come for me, darlin’,” he drawled, looking over Jim’s shoulder to watch as his cock erupted over his lithe, toned chest, streaking it with white. The sight was enough to bring him to the edge, and with a few more thrusts, he spilled into Jim’s body again, painting and claiming him with his come.

Len peppered Jim’s neck with soft kisses, stroking him through the aftershocks that left him even more sensitive than before until he started to mewl again. “You did so good, Jimmy,” he praised, finally releasing his limp cock. “My good boy. All mine.”

Jim nodded tiredly, rubbing his nose against Len’s cheek. “Yours.”


	2. Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk sex (attempt), so alcohol tw.

Jim groaned in frustration, sweat beading on his brow as the lights before his eyes seemed to dance. He flailed a hand behind him, trying to hit Leonard on his flank to egg him on. “C’mon, Bones,” he slurred.

“M’tryin’,” the doctor grumbled, squinting his eyes to try and focus on his task. He rested a palm on the small of Jim’s back, fingers splayed out for balance, as he gripped his cock with the other and tried to guide it into his waiting hole. The head nudged against Jim’s rim, then slipped as Leonard fumbled and poked at one of the firm cheeks. “Damnit,” he swore under his breath as he missed once more.

The blond whined loudly, head slumping forwards onto the lush mattress of their hotel bed. “How c’n you not find it, there’s jus’ the one.”

Leonard shook his head and tried again, unsuccessfully. “With the way my head’s swimmin’, darlin’, ‘m pretty sure there’s five o’ them. Now hold still.” He pushed forward, accidentally sliding his cock between the globes of Jim’s arse and rutting.

Jim giggled at Leonard’s annoyance, but the noise soon turned into whimpers as the brunet reached under him to stroke Jim’s cock. He pushed backwards against Leonard, against the pressure of his hot, hard length as it rubbed against his stimulated opening, and started grinding his hips. “Yeah,” he moaned, “jus’ keep doing that.”

Leonard gripped Jim by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back, then leaned forward to steal a heated kiss. “I’ll make it up ta you t’morrow,” he promised between the nips of Jim’s teeth on his lips.

“You fuck’n better,” the blond growled, bucking into his fist as their flushed cocks glided together, smeared with precome and lube. “Got me all open for noth’n.”

Leonard twisted his wrist as he sealed their mouths together, swallowing the rest of Jim’s groans and complaints with fervour before licking into him. He assailed the wet heat with flicks and curls of his tongue, fucking into him with it like he would any other less-drunk night.

Jim arched underneath him, fingers scrabbling at Leonard’s back and digging into his shoulders as his body quivered with the burning need for release.

The doctor stroked faster, swiping his thumb over the head and delicate underside as he brought Jim over the edge, the strained noise of his orgasm and heavy buzz going through him setting off something primal inside of Leonard. He gathered Jim’s come in his hand, then raised himself to straddle the blond’s chest, still kissing him as he jacked himself off. Leonard rocked into his slickened grip, come spurting over Jim’s muscular, fine-haired torso.

His throat vibrated with a low snarl, and when he finally relinquished Jim’s panting mouth, he brought up his hand to devour their mingled taste before wiping the excess on the bedsheet.

Jim whined at the sight, hips canting upward of their own volition as his cock twitched with almost-renewed interest. His mouth opened into a loud yawn and he closed his eyes, groaning under his breath at the light that burned his tired, red-ringed eyes.

Leonard blindly grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and cleaned off Jim’s chest, then switched off the lamp and rolled them both so that his lover lay on top of him. He possessively put a hand over Jim’s backside, and repeated his promise of, “Tomorrow,” before they both succumbed to a liquor-fueled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All posts are also being uploaded to my [tumblr](http://spocktacular.co.vu/).


End file.
